Legends of the Past VI: Answers
Answers is the sixth chapter of the overarching storyline of Legends of the Past, which takes place in the Jinok Alternate Universe. It was originally written in 2010 and has since been translated to English. Long Journey Gesikk had laid out the plan in front of him. As soon as the Glatorian convoy crossed the great mountain, he and Xaxirus could ambush. Everything was ready: Gesikk had his strong sword made from Veridium and his Thornax launcher. Tekli, his rock steed, stood saddled in front of the cave. The other two mounts, Skirmix and Arnek, which belonged to Fero and Xaxirus, were also there. Gesikk rolled up the plan and put it on a shelf as he had memorized it. He then took sword and launcher and went quietly out of the cave. Now all he had to do was wait for sunset. Then it started. A light breeze blew when it was finally time. The three Bone Hunters rode to the "Great Mountain", as it was called. Once at the top, they waited to finally see the group of chariots owned by the Glatorian. Soon, Gesikk recognized the first dust clouds of swirled sand on the horizon, and shortly thereafter they saw them. Around twenty carriages pulled by spikits burst through the desert. The moment they got close to the hunters, Gesikk fired a Thornax as a starting signal. Dust rose as everyone rode off and began to fire a great number of Thornax salvos at the convoy. The Agori and Glatorian were terrified and everything went out of control. At least for the attacked. The attackers, however, had expected exactly that such a panic woudl occur. They destroyed the tarpaulins of the wagons with their swords and stuffed the ware into their backpacks as fast as they could. When there was no room left, they left. The agitated Agori stood sadly at their destroyed things. "A success!" cheered Xaxirus as they emptied the ninth sack on the table. They had captured food, shields, weapons, books and many other things. They then put the objects on the collection table. Because Tuma and his Skrall elite would soon come over to take a certain item. So Fero, Xaxirus and Gesikk had to wait again. After five whole days Tuma and four of his guards suddenly stood at the entrance. The three Bone Hunters were startled and got up quickly. Tuma strode toward them with heavy steps. "You have failed." said Tuma. "What? But you did not even take a look at the..." Gesikk wanted to reply, but Tuma intervened: "A Glatorian has it. And he has just disappeared from this miserable planet. Find him. Bring him to me. Immediately." And with these words he left them. Totally diffused he had to sit down. Disappeared from the planet? How? And how should he find him? Four years later. Gesikk, now a member of the Skrall, once again checked the ship. It had a working drive, a seat and a maneuver computer, shields, food boxes, energy storage and an oxygen tank. A few years ago, in a cave he had found, he had discovered plans for a spaceship capable of housing thousands of people. He planned to assemble it as a smaller version because he did not have the material to build a battleship. So he started raiding and stealing the material for a smaller model, and after a year of theft, he needed another two more to assemble everything, since all had to be converted down in order to make it fly. But now it was done. He opened the pulpit and climbed into the seat. Tekli, his rock steed, looked very sad. "I'll be back soon. I promise. Take good care of Xaxirus. See you soon." he said to him as a farewell and closed the pulpit. The engines were running, the drivetrain was ignited, and slowly he flew into the air. He was a little nervous because no one else ever got away from this planet let alone piloted a spaceship. After a short time, he had left the planet behind and went into deep space. After a week, a blue planet lay before him. There was nothing to see, except water and a small, green spot. He headed for it. But those who had designed the plan had forgotten to pay attention to the entering of the atmosphere. Everywhere warning signals appeared on the monitor and inside it got hot. Gesikk was moving off course. The hull of the ship was burning. He had to get out. With his blade, which he now carried, he shattered the glass, which couldn't be opened. Then he jumped out. In front of him lay stones in the ocean. He certainly did not want to head for those. So he let himself fall into the sea. The water was just coming towards him, then he was in the water, and the next moment he was swimming. His spaceship glowed white and hit the rubble. A crater was created and a Takea shark was killed. Gesikk did not know all that. He now swam to the land and stood on solid ground again. He did it. Paths into the Dark Axonn, hero of the great battle, felt betrayed. Before he had the opportunity to return to the Matoran Universe, the Toa Nuva had awakened the great spirit and Axonn remained on the ruins of the formerly beautiful island of Mata Nui. But since he was of good faith, he chose to find his destiny in this place. So he shuffled wearily over the rocks. Here and there water sloshed over rocks that were not anchored, and Axonn's feet were bathed with water. But then he discovered a cave. Since he had nothing else to do he went inside. It was very dark as the cave was lit only by sunlight and some light stones. The walls were gray, which was covered in some places by green slime and moss. In a hollow on the side of the entrance was a particularly large, blue-glowing light stone attached. A stone was standing there. No, it was a small altar. It was broken. And all around were broken Kanohi masks that were once carried by the Toa Mata. This seemed to be a Kini temple for a Toa that Axonn could not designate. In the adjoining room was a place to meditate. So Axonn guessed that this had been Gali's temple. In addition, he found antique runes which were carved in the wall. It was amazing that this building had survived the awakening of the gigantic robot. But that did not concern Axonn. He had discovered something else, something very disturbing: a Toa stone surrounded by a black glow. This could not be an elemental stone of Earth, it was a Makutastone... Aneva was sitting at the desk, studying maps that showed the outline of other islands. Because trade could no longer be conducted with the other islands of the Matoran universe, the economic system of Virkon Nui was in decline. They had to quickly find other continents to make the trade rise again. Worse seasons would come, and how should the Matoran still be fed? Suddenly, there was such a violent thunder that it shook the earth. In shock, Avena knocked over her inkwell and deep blue paint ran on the maps. She cursed, tore the papers from the table, and put down the almost empty keg. Now half the table was covered with paint. She wiped the ink into her bin with her hand. Now her armor was sticky and dirty, as were her hands. And the bin with the desk and the valuable maps, too. To get something of use done, she ran outside to inquire where the devastating bang came from. Outside, her comrade, Vastara, came to her, followed by Garrzo. "A light! It was so bright that the water... " she immediately spoke. "What?" Aneva asked as Vastara spoke too fast. Garrzo came and pushed Vastara aside. "To clarify things: Vastara had a vision shortly after the crash. She fell over, screaming something of a "bright light" all the time. After that she could tell me that she saw a bright light moving towards a fissured island. An explosion followed. And then she said she saw a Toa approaching her. She was taken in his arms, and for a short while Vastara felt secure. But then she looked him in the eyes, and he threw her to the ground. He drew his sword, rammed it into her stomach, and laughed. Blurry, all she could see was him drawing a red-black shield, adorned with a strange pattern. It was like a labyrinth. Then the environment turned black and she woke up here." he said. Aneva thought about it. "Wouldn't it be a good thing to send a couple of Toa to stop this strange thing? You both best get started and take Viro and Dephiza with you. The two constantly complain that there's too little to do. I'll stay here with Gredark and take over the administration." The two didn't object. And after two days the four Toa Vastara, Garrzo, Viro and Dephiza set out to the ruins of Mata Nui in company with a few Wardens. Axonn laid on the ground. The explosion had knocked him down. But the cave was intact. Only that he laid in a cell now. At the spot where the place to meditate was. Someone had put bars in the wall. Now he got up. There was a figure in front of the small crypt. The bright red eyes looked at him. Then he spoke: "Axonn. Nice that you are back. Unfortunately, you lost a leg and a hand during the explosion. In addition, your mask is half broken. I'm sorry, but you were too close to the stone." Axonn looked at his armor in alarm. There was really a technical leg and a different hand. As he touched his face, he felt the patched mask. Furious, he looked at what was undoubtedly a Makuta. Still he wondered how he had been able to repair him so quickly. Maybe this Makuta was not evil after all? "I am Makuta Malurak. The former Makuta of Ksass Nui. But unfortunately, as that island is destroyed, I feel obligated that my position as protector is transferred to the "Island in the Sky", Virkon Nui. I hereby offer you that we both return to the island and keep watch there." "Keep watch??? A Makuta? That's just a slack promise anyway, just as Teridax gave it! Malurak drew a heavily curved dagger. Its one edge was black, reflecting in the faint light of the lightstones. Then, as if they weren't there, the Makuta stepped through the bars. He raised the dagger. Axonn wanted to knock him away, but he couldn't move his arms. With a swing, he stabbed the dagger into Axonn's stomach. He turned it, pulled it out and put it away. Blood spurted from the titan's wound. He could move again and screamed. After a while, the blood turned brown, and then a pale green. Apparently there had been poison on the dagger. He stood for another two minutes, then sank to his knees. With hateful eyes he looked at Malurak. Then his eyes rolled away and he fell to the floor. The Makuta went to him, stopping the bleeding with a single touch of his hand. He whispered: "Axonn, you are very angry with the Toa who are coming. You have to kill them. The guards who are with them will help you." And with these words he left. Outside, he carved a lettering in the writing of the Matoran at the entrance using pure shadow energy: TRAITORS TO THE ORDER OF MATA NUI. Axonn would take care of everything. But the Toa had arrived earlier on the island as the wind currents were on their side and they therefore quickly progressed. As dawn broke, the seven heroes built a camp. The Toa were sitting together and the three guards stood watch. Garrzo lit a fire that warmed them all. It pattered loudly as Vastara threw a branch into the fire. The flames lolled the piece like prey. They had nothing to talk about so they just sat and stared into the fire. When the moon appeared in the sky, the guards became restless. Viro got up and asked what was going on. The other three waited, but couldn't understand the conversation. After a short while Viro came back. "They heard a strange noise. It sounded like something similar to a whining Karner wolf. They want to start a search. One of us should accompany them." Nobody was particularly interested, so they drew lots. Vastara lost. So she took her sword and went with the others. And again the Toa could do nothing but wait and see. Some time passed before anything could be heard. The flames crackled. Viro threw another piece of wood into it. Then, suddenly, they heard sounds of a fight. Garrzo jumped up, grabbed his sword, accidentally knocked over the soup he was eating, and ran. Dephiza now stood as well, and called after the Toa of Fire to stay. But he was already gone in the dark. So the group parted. In the fight, the Wardens were stabbed by the dagger that once poisoned Axonn. But they survived too. Now they pulled Vastara, thinking that it was the right thing to do, to the old cave. Axonn was already there. The poor Toa of Plantlife was locked in one of the two cells. There she remained for almost a year. But Gesikk's spaceship came. And of all things it hit the back of the cave. Thus, the rooms broke in, Vastara was buried and the Wardens killed. Axonn survived and ran out angrily to see what had happened. Meanwhile Gesikk reached the land, set his foot on the warmed ground, and wiped the dirt from his armor with his hand. Then he spotted a cave... Characters Bone Hunters *Gesikk *Xaxirus *Fero Rock Steeds *Takli *Arnek *Skirmix Toa Virkon *Vastara *Garrzo *Viro *Dephiza Others *Tuma *Axonn *Aneva *Makuta Malurak *Makuta Teridax (Mentioned) *Three warriors of the Skrall elite